


Where the Windows Are Breathing in the Light

by smaragdbird



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Adopted Children, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, finn and poe are happily married with kids, swear to god this is pure self indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: At some point in the future, Finn gets married, has children, and settles into being a househusband. And he loves it. It means ~so much~ to him to be able to devote himself entirely to his family, because he never had anything like that when he was young.





	Where the Windows Are Breathing in the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3467.html?thread=5983371#cmt5983371) prompt

Finn was an early riser by nature. At first he had thought it had been instilled in him by the First Order but here he was twenty years later and he still woke up at 5.30 every morning. Now that it was summer the sunlight was already filtering through the curtains but the house itself was quiet. 

Settling on Naboo had been a compromise. Poe’s career required them to live on a core world but Finn disliked the overly crowded city worlds since their artificialness reminded him of his upbringing on the First Order bases and ships.

Next to him Poe was still fast asleep. Even years of having to be ready at the drop of a head hadn’t changed Poe’s preference for sleeping in late. Something that he had as little opportunity to do now as he did then.

Because unfortunately for him Poe was the only one in their family who liked to sleep in.

Finn smiled as he heard a door opening, followed by the sound of running and giggling and a “shh, you’ll wake papa.”

Finn bit back a grin and turned to Poe, leaning down until his lips brushed Poe’s ear. “Poe.”

Poe made an unwilling noise and turned away. 

“Poe”, Finn repeated. “Your children are awake.”

“Before sunrise they’re your children”, Poe mumbled and pulled his pillow over his head.

Finn laughed and pulled the pillow from Poe’s hands. “I’m not the one who spent all week in a committee meeting.”

There was a knock on the door and Adaia, their oldest, stuck her head in. “Is papa awake?”

“No.” Poe muttered which Finn covered with a loud, “yes” and waved her in.

Within a heartbeat Poe was surrounded by their four kids. Two of them Adaia and Taliesin, had been war orphans while Juhani and Bao-Dur had been stolen children within the stormtrooper program whose families hadn’t survived the war. Adaia was the only one who could remember her parents but the early loss was a shared point of connection between her and Poe who had lost his mother at a similar age she had lost hers. Although Poe doted on all their children, Finn knew that he and Adaia were a little bit closer because of their shared experience.

Finn grinned as he watched Poe rub his eyes while all four of their kids tried to talk with him at once. Poe hadn’t been home in a week so of course they were keen to have his attention. There had been more than a few opportunities for Finn to take a job too but he had declined them all. He was done with fighting and he was done with politics. Being able to devote himself solely to his family was an opportunity he had never thought he would have until the choice had actually been his to make.

“All right, kids”, Finn said. “That’s it. You have to get ready for school.” 

Predictably there was a slew of protests and Taliesin their youngest, asked, “Can’t papa take us to school?”

“Tomorrow, sweetheart, I promise”, Poe said, which pacified them.

As their children left, Finn pressed a kiss to Poe’s mouth. “Sleep well.”

/

Mornings were always a little chaotic. Adaia was in a phase where she changed some small detail in her uniform every morning to show that she was different and also to try out the makeup she had bought from her pocket money. Finn, having grown up in a culture where makeup didn’t exist, found it strange but Poe had assured him that it was perfectly normal.

Meanwhile Taliesin hadn’t found his datapad and Juhani and Bao-Dur had argued about….something. Finn hadn’t been around to get the details of what had started their fight, he had only separated them. But if he knew his kids, and he did, then it was about pod racing. Each of the twins supported a different pilot which had led to more fights than Finn could count.

On the way to school Adaia pointed out that she was old enough for a swoop bike and that it would be much quicker for everyone because if she drove to school herself, Finn didn’t have to drive to two different schools every morning. She could repeat the whole argument like a well used sales pitch but so far Finn had refused her. Now that Poe was home though she had much better chances of getting her bike. Finn knew it was inevitable too but the kids seemed to grow up too quickly. So if he could hang on for a few weeks longer then he would.

Poe was still asleep when Finn came back which was unsurprising considering how late he had come home last night. He tidied up the house a bit and poured himself a fresh cup of caf before checking on his messages and waiting for Poe to wake up.

Rey had left a note asking if she could stop by on her way back from a mission on Ryloth and Finn wrote her back, reminding her for the hundredths time that she was always welcome in their house.

Upstairs he heard a door opening followed by BB8’s chirping and knew that Poe had finally made it out of bed. 

“And here I thought you were going to sleep the whole day”, Finn said teasingly when Poe came down the stairs and walked into kitchen, straight in the direction of the caf pot.

Poe mumbled something as he poured himself a cup. He looked like he was still half-asleep despite the caf he had just gulped down. He shuffled over and gave Finn a kiss. “Morning.”

“It’s half eleven.”

Poe shrugged and sat down at the breakfast bar. “Why are you so awake?” He complained. “I should’ve divorced you as soon as I found out you’re an obnoxious morning person. Especially after you infected our children as well.”

Finn grinned and shook his head. “How’s the Tarisian ambassador?”

“He’d be bantha food if it was up to me. Why did I ever think going into politics was a good idea?”

“Because you wanted to make the galaxy into a better place.” Finn replied. “Also Leia asked you to and you’ve never been able to say no to her.”

“I don’t care if there’s an invasion from the next galaxy, as soon as the Taris-conflict is done, we’re going on vacation. I’m not even going to take a com-link with me.”

“Wouldn’t it be awkward if the Republic gets attack and they cannot even reach their chancellor?”

“That’s why I have a vice-chancellor.”

“Didn’t you appoint an Ithorian specifically because they’re a pacifist culture and you wanted someone who would hold you back?”

“I’m starting to think you don’t want to go on a vacation.”

Finn shrugged. “Having you home for a week or two would be nice. We don’t have to go anywhere.”

“I’m here now”, Poe pointed out. “And the kids are at school.”

Finn rolled his eyes. “There was a time you put actual effort into getting me into bed.”

“Did I stumble into an alternative universe where our first time wasn’t a half-clothed desperate fuck an hour before we attacked the Starkiller Base?”

“You know what I mean.”

Poe got up, walked around the bar and took Finn’s hands into his. “Finn, love of my life, star of my soul, reason my heart beats, would you do me the honour of letting me fuck you through the mattress until they can hear you scream my name all the way to the Queen’s palace?”

Finn managed to keep a straight face for a less than a second before he burst out laughing. “That was the worst line you ever used.”

“Is that a yes, my sun and moon? Because I’ve got more –“

Finn mostly kissed him to shut him up but also because he did like kissing Poe.

“I’m taking that as a yes”, Poe said. “I’ll make it a law if I have to.”

“That’d be a blatant misuse of power.”

“And yet compared to a chancellor who turned the Republic into an empire and the one who ignored a massive threat right on his doorstep I’d still come off as a paragon.”

/

Quite a few people had been surprised when Finn had announced his intention to retire once the First Order had been defeated. He had risen quickly through the ranks of the Resistance, had garnered a reputation as a war hero and had led his troops to more than one vital victory. 

He could have had pretty much any position he had desired and had declined them all. When he had left the First Order Finn had thought that he had only wanted to be away from them. But after fifteen years of war had come to an end, he knew that he had wanted to leave all of the violence and destruction that came with it behind.

This was the kind of life he hadn’t even been able to dream about when he had been a storm trooper because he hadn’t known it existed. And in the Resistance he hadn’t dared to dream about it. Both he and Poe had escaped death by the skin of their teeth so often that it had seemed impossible that both of them would see the end of the war alive.

To Finn this house, this family meant a lot more than he could ever express even to Rey. He belonged here. And for Poe and his children he was their rock, they could always rely on him and in return they gave him all the love he could possibly want. As a stormtrooper he hadn’t been allowed to form attachments and all of his skills and talents were directed towards violence and destruction. As an officer in the Resistance that had only changed somewhat but here on Naboo as a father and husband he had finally been able to leave it all behind.

“Hey”, Poe said drawing Finn from his thoughts. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Finn asked.

“For everything, for rescuing me, for being so damn brave, for loving me, for this family, for existing.” Poe leaned his forehead against Finn’s. “Thank you.”

Finn had learned decades ago that sometimes Poe just needed to express his feelings without being teased about it. So he simply said, “You’re welcome.” And wrapped his arms around Poe to hold him tight. Because the truth was that he was just as happy, just as grateful to be here as Poe was. For most of his life it had seemed impossible to come even close to the life he was living now. Stormtroopers didn’t have names, they didn’t have families and they didn’t fall in love.

He had all of that and more.

/

Later in the evening while the twins were doing their homework at the kitchen table, Taliesin was playing with BB8 and Finn was preparing dinner, Adaia launched into her swoop bike speech to Poe. Keeping half an eye on his other kids Finn was amused how well she had prepared for this moment. She had even changed some her points slightly, knowing exactly which arguments would go better with Poe than with Finn.

And then Poe destroyed all her well rehearsed arguments by asking, “What did your dad say?”

“Papa!” Adaia managed to pack so much despair into that one word coupled with the most pitiful expression on her face. 

“I didn’t say anything”, Finn replied. “I wanted to hear your opinion first.”

Poe winked at him. “That’s not what we agreed on. When it comes to this family all the final decisions are with you.”

“But you’re the chancellor”, Bao-Dur protested.

“Sure, but at home I am just another subject under your father’s benevolent rule”, Poe replied and winked at Finn.

“Zio’s mum says you’re whipped”, Adaia added.

Poe grinned. “You can tell Zio’s mother that she is absolutely right. After all your father is my knight in shining armour.”

“Tell us the story again”, Juhani demanded.

Poe pulled her onto his lap and started immediately. “Here I was, captured by the evil First Order and completely helpless at the hands of Kylo Ren – “

Finn tuned him out. He knew Poe’s highly romanticized and child-friendly version of their first meeting by heart. But Poe was a good story teller and especially Juhani loved to hear it again and again.

“Dad?” Adaia had left her seat next to Poe. “Can I have a swoop bike? Please.” She looked at him so imploringly one might think it was a matter of life and death.

“You’ll get one when Poe finds the time to go and buy one with you. He’s the pilot in the family so you should trust his expertise, not mine.”

Adaia’s face lit up as if Life day, her name day and summer vacation had come all at once. She had been in this for the long haul and probably hadn’t expected to succeed yet when Poe had just redirected her efforts back to Finn after weeks of unsuccessful pleading. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” She cried and hugged him so tightly Finn thought he could hear his ribs crack.

“One week of practice runs before you take that thing to school though”, Finn said, knowing that he would have to repeat that later. Adaia was too busy sending texts over her com link to her friends.

Poe caught his eyes and leaned over the counter so that Finn could kiss him. “Hey”, Finn said before Poe could pull away again, “Thank you for all of this too.”

Poe smiled like he had back on D’Qar when they had found each other again and said, “Everything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
